


Let's Play (Master and Servant)

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Begging, D/s, Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's always just Rodney at first: snarky and bossy and full of complaints. John fucks him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play (Master and Servant)

Rodney's always just Rodney at first: snarky and bossy and full of complaints. John fucks him slowly, making it last. He pushes one of Rodney's legs up to his chest, slides in good and deep.

He fucks him through the insults, fucks the anger out of him. He watches Rodney's hands clench and unclench, fingers twisting in the sheets. He watches him struggle to stay still, to not touch.

Rodney is begging by the time John comes. He says _Please_ and _John_ and _oh God, oh God_, and John stills, just riding it out, then says, "You're not coming yet."

The begging lasts a long time. Always does.

It lasts through John's fingers twisting, rubbing over Rodney's prostate again and again. It lasts through the dildo, the fat one Rodney can only ever take after a good fuck. He's so open now it slides in no trouble, makes him catch his breath and let out this little whine John can never get enough of.

The words are few and far between now, just _please_ and _please_ and _pleasepleaseplease_, but it's only when they're gone, when it's nothing but moans and gasps, that John says, "Come for me."

And Rodney does.


End file.
